Nia Lochlain
Nia Lochlain is a pivotal character and one of the first members to the player's future crew. A well known Zero-G Dog and Launcher, it was Nia that enabled Yuri to finally leave his home planet of Ropesk, and sail into the sea of stars. She claims to hail from the "Andalucia Sector" in a "Faraway galaxy" and has a clear history with the infamous pirate Celina Sioufas, though is usually tight-lipped on her history History. (Contains spoilers) Early History. Nia was born a princess to a large nation (in chapter 8, after meeting Eremon on Kashtano and before going to see the Reiginland reinforcements, you can talk to your friends and listen to Semias and Nia talking about a certain royal house of Riberia) and in her youth was aquainted with Lord Eremon, the prince of a "No good, sattelite nation." During the few flashbacks of that time, it seems their relationship was an amiable one, to the point that they were once engaged. It unknown as to what drove the two a part, though considering Eremon's persona during the story, it may have been due to a conflict of interests. Meeting with Yuri. At some point in time, Nia became a "Launcher" (Someone who accompanies and guides travelers into space for a small fee) after fleeing her home nation and embarking toward the Small Magellanic Cloud. It was during her travels that she intercepted the protagonist Yuri's transmission, asking for a Launcher to lead him off-planet. After acquiring the needed information, she set off toward the Autonomous Dominion of Ropesk, Yuri's home planet, only to be intercepted by Ropesk's own security forces. After a fleeting exchange, Nia was forced to crash land on the planet's surface to evade capture, conveniently landing in a forest near the outskirts of the town where Yuri lived. The two met during the night, as Nia sat sulking around a campfire pondering her next move, when Yuri -who had entered the forest to investigate the crash- stepped into sight. After introducing one another, Nia noted that her vessel was in no condition to fly, to which Yuri stated that he was an interning spaceship mechanic, and could easily repair the Daisy. At dawn, the Daisy rose from Ropesk's forest, and the two adventurers sped away into the awaiting void of space. Final moments and speculated demise. When the Lugovalos fleet reaches the Magellanic Stream, Yuri's small fleet engages Commander Eremon's Flagship in battle. After inflicting little damage, Yuri is forced to retreat. Though he was surrounded on all sides by the enemy, the legendary pirate Valantin joins the battle and clears a path for Yuri and his crew by using the Corsair's signature weapon, The High-Stream Blaster. During their retreat however, Nia, without Yuri's knowledge, departs from the ship on her vessel the Daisy and begins to board Eremon's Flagship to end his crusade. Both Nia and Eremon are wounded in the confrontation; Eremon by Nia's Maser blaster and Nia by Eremon's Blade. Following this Nia makes her final physical appearance in the game by contacting Yuri aboard Eremon's vessel before the Krebs's Exolaser is fired, causing the nearby supergiant star Vesta to go Supernova; obliterating everything in-system, including the Void Gate and the Lugovalian fleet. It is unknown whether Nia survived the supernova as Eremon did, though Yuri and his crew continue to believe that Nia is still alive somewhere in the Sea of Stars. However, since the communication room from which she sent her final message to Yuri is similar to the room in which she and Yuri spoke to Panfilov early in the game, it is clear that she at least made it back to the Daisy and may have survived. Either way, she does not appear again for the rest of the game. Nia's loss had a significant impact on Yuri and is one of the formative events that drove his actions in the second Act. Category:Characters